


El Red Lion

by RRR_ (Beork)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/RRR_
Summary: Red deja todo para acercarse a Lizzie en una etapa clave de su vida. Acabará acercándose demasiado a ella al final. Descubren que están predestinados.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi nuevo trabajo. Intentaré publicar cada capítulo en español y en inglés al mismo tiempo.

Sam estaba en la cocina de su casa, miraba la botella de la cerveza perdido en sus preocupaciones: su pequeña Lizzie, inteligente y despierta, que podría haber sido arquitecta, cirujana, abogada o lo que hubiera deseado; su bola de mantequilla había decidido ingresar en el FBI ¡En el FBI por todos los santos!. Sam la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había alma humana capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Acababa de graduarse en Psicología con unas notas excelentes y al poco tiempo había echado una solicitud para ingresar en Quantico. Sam sabía que las pruebas para unirse al FBI eran duras, pero tenía la certeza de que serían pan comido para Lizzie. Había visto esa determinación en sus ojos y no había nada que hacer.

Salvo…

Había estado los últimos días intentando localizar a Red. Tenía un contacto para emergencias pero había sido imposible. Quizá Red podría hacer algo… mover sus hilos para que no la aceptaran o algo similar. Realmente no habían pasado todo lo que les tocó para que ahora su pequeña bola de mantequilla se meta en la boca del lobo.

Sonó la puerta de entrada.

  * “Hey papá” gritó Liz desde el vestíbulo “ya estoy aquí”



Apareció cargada de bolsas en la cocina, las colocó todas encima de la mesa donde Sam estaba sentado y comenzó a poner cada cosa en su lugar. Principalmente frutas y verduras.

  * “Te he traído opciones sanas para variar” dijo Liz sonriéndole “espero que ahora que me voy no cenes pizza cada noche”



Sam la miró distraído. Pudo sonreírla y contestar un un bufido que fingía indignación. Liz sonrió más ampliamente y siguió colocando todo. Al terminar se sentó a su lado y lo cogió tiernamente de las manos.

  * “Vamos papá, estaré bien… ¿no puedes estar alegre por mí?” dijo Liz fingiendo un puchero.



  * “Vas a ser una magnífica agente cielo” logró articular Sam. “y yo me alimentaré de toda esta comida de conejo para que puedas estar tranquila…”



Liz se rió con ganas y abandonó la cocina. Aún tenía muchas maletas que preparar ya que partía en una semana a la base académica del FBI en Virginia. Iban a ser veinte semanas de entrenamiento antes de licenciarse. Veinte semanas de angustia que Sam no sabía cómo iba a soportar, no porque dudara de la capacidad de Liz, sino todo lo contrario, porque sabía que se convertiría en una gran agente. Todo por lo que habían luchado Red y él, alejarla de toda la mierda, toda la corrupción… se echó al traste en un instante.

De repente sonó el móvil. Sam apenas tenía amigos, solo un buen amigo Will que vivía dos casas más abajo y que a veces veían partidos de béisbol juntos, pero Will casi nunca llamaba, tenía la molesta costumbre de presentarse de repente en su casa, no, realmente Sam tenía su móvil únicamente por Liz.

  * “¿Si?” contestó Sam cauteloso.



  * “Sam soy yo, Red”



  * “Red por todos los santos” dijo Sam bajando la voz “he estado intentando contactarte como loco… Lizzie quiere ingresar…”



  * “Lo se” contestó secamente Red “Como… ¿Cómo has podido permitírselo? Ella no puede… simplemente no puede ir ahí”



  * “Oh” replicó Sam airado “¿y crees que no he intentado convencerla? No la conoces Red, es tan cabezota… “



  * “No la conozco no…” dijo Red entre dientes “tú has tenido ese privilegio Sam, y lo único que tenías que hacer a cambio era enseñarle el camino correcto”



Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

  * “No quiero discutir Red” dijo Sam conciliador “¿puedes hacer algo?”



  * “Haré todo lo que haga falta Sam” dijo suavemente “perdona por haberte hablado así, no tienes culpa… supongo que ella lo lleva en la sangre. No te preocupes, la vigilaré…”



Y sin más Red colgó. No estaba para conversaciones cordiales con su viejo amigo. Esto era un inconveniente muy grande e iba a tener que improvisar. Todo esto lo pilló en Japón, a punto de reunirse con el jefe de la Yakuza, pero todo esto tendrá que esperar. Nada es más importante que Elizabeth Scott; Dembé podrá encargarse de esto.

Mientras, Liz preparaba las maletas. No iba a necesitar mucho… pero quería tener sus apuntes de la universidad a mano, varios libros que había estado devorando desde que tomó la decisión y poco más. Estaba emocionada por la idea, sabía que podía hacerlo, que tenía madera para ello.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz observó los 3 edificios de la Base de Quantico, no eran muy imponentes pero ella estaba tan nerviosa que a ella le parecían las tres pirámides de Gizeh. De hecho podrían ser su tumba profesional si no pasaba las temibles pruebas. Suspiró y se encaminó hasta su dormitorio.

El primer día fue frenético. Gestiones en la burocracia, habituarse a la seguridad paranoica del edificio, conocer a sus compañeros, los horarios, el gimnasio, las pruebas físicas…

Era viernes, iban a tener todo el fin de semana para concienciarse de donde se habían metido. Liz y un par de compañeros salieron del gran salón de clases de psicología criminalística. El profesor se había presentado y la clase había sido distendida.

Al parecer había un pub irlandés muy cerca de la base, era tradición empezar la noche ahí para seguir con la fiesta en otros lugares. A los aspirantes se les permitía ya que el FBI estaba interesado en que el entrenamiento ocurriera en el entorno más natural posible para poder estudiar los perfiles quienes querían ingresar.

  * “Me han hablado del “Lion” un pub cerca de aquí, quizá podamos ir” dijo un joven de ascendencia asiática.



Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se encaminaron en grupo mientras charlaban.

  * “¿Es este? Preguntó Liz”



  * “Pues en teoría si… pero era el “Lion” no el “Red Lion” contestó confundido el joven.



El Local era efectivamente de estilo irlandés. Tenía grandes letras doradas con el nombre “THE RED LION” pero a diferencia del resto de la entrada, el letrero estaba nuevo y recién pintado, como si hubieran acabado de cambiar el nombre.

Liz y sus compañeros se acomodaron en varias mesas juntándolas. El local estaba prácticamente vacío salvo por un hombre sentado al fondo que bebía una pinta de cerveza negra. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, Tenía el pelo muy corto y parecía enfrascado en un libro.

Cuando varios de sus compañeros se acercaron a la barra a pedir el hombre se levantó para atenderlos; resultó ser el camarero.

Varios compañeros pidieron cócteles de moda. Cuando le llegó el turno a Liz ella miró con curiosidad la pinta de cerveza que el misterioso hombre había dejado.

  * “Mmm, yo nunca he estado en un pub irlandés… podrías servirme una pinta de cerveza, como esa” Dijo Liz señalando a la suya.



Red sonrió. Intentando mostrar profesionalidad le contestó suavemente:

  * “Por supuesto, buena elección, una pinta de Guiness”



Red preparó los cócteles con asombrosa habilidad. Los demás se acomodaron en las mesas mientras esperaban los tragos. Pero Liz lo miraba de reojo mientras agitaba la coctelera.

Pronto ella se levantó para traer las bebidas.

  * “Oh gracias” dijo Red sonriendo “No era necesario que te molestaras, es mi trabajo”



  * “No me importa de verdad”



Liz fue llevando las bebidas a sus compañeros hasta que solo quedaba su cerveza. Observó desde la barra como el misterioso camarero tiraba la cerveza haciendo un curioso dibujo con la espuma final.

  * “Oh! Es un trébol no? ¡El símbolo de Irlanda!”



  * “Efectivamente” dijo Red sonriendo. “Es el símbolo de Saint Patrick, se dice que enseñó el misterio de la santísima trinidad tomando un trébol como referencia”



  * “Así que eres irlandés” dijo Liz con cuidado, no parecía tener acento.



  * “No” contestó Red riendo “En realidad soy un fraude ¿verdad? Simplemente adquirí el negocio hace unos pocos días, pero si vienes más por aquí te prometo que te contaré leyendas del hermoso país, conozco algunas muy buenas ”



Liz sonrió nerviosa, el hombre tenía una voz agradable, especialmente contando historias. Bajó la mirada y se unió a sus compañeros.

Varios estaban charlando animados y Liz se unió a la conversación. Todos estaban emocionados y nerviosos, hablaron sobre los profesores que iban a tener, la preparación física…

La noche se estaba animando y pronto estaban terminando sus tragos, así que salieron en busca de otros locales para seguir la fiesta.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápido. El lunes comenzaron las clases y la semana transcurrió frenética. Había mucho que leer para preparar las clases, la preparación física era muy exigente, tiro, estudio de armas… Liz apenas tenía tiempo de descansar.

Algunos compañeros terminaban cada día yendo a tomar una copa al Red Lion para desconectar, pero Liz terminaba cada noche agotada. Necesitaba tomarse en serio esto y unas salidas entre semana serían muy irresponsables.

Así que cuando llegó el viernes por la noche, después de unas prácticas de tiro especialmente malas en las que Liz se había visto superada, necesitaba desconectar.

  * “¿Vais al Red Lion?



  * “Ni de coña Liz, después de la semana que hemos tenido necesitamos algo más fuerte, además Roger pone música que escuchaban mis padres… y aquello estará muerto hoy.” Contestó una chica



  * “¿Roger?” Preguntó Liz confundida



  * “El dueño del local” dijo ella simplemente “¿vienes? Hay un lugar donde ponen una música perfecta, incluso hay un DJ famoso que ha pinchado en Ibiza”



Liz se negó educadamente, estaba francamente cansada y solo quería desconectar, un plan de bailar con molestos tacones y tener que maquillarse exageradamente no la tentaban lo más mínimo.

Así que ella se encaminó sola hasta el Red Lion con la intención de tomar una cerveza y relajarse para dormir, sobre todo necesitaba dormir…

Red se sorprendió de verla entrar en el pub. Durante toda la semana había estado sirviendo copas a sus molestos y estúpidos compañeros. Eran ruidosos, brutos y sin pizca de intuición o sutil inteligencia. Como criminal, Red se alegraba de que las nuevas generaciones del FBI fueran tan incompetentes, pero tener que soportarlos durante cada día para llevarse la decepción de no poder verla…

Así que verla cruzar la puerta sola lo asombró. Se había repetido una y otra vez que lo había dejado todo para meterse en la boca del lobo, nada más y nada menos que a pocos metros de la base de Quantico del FBI, solo y con el único propósito de protegerla. Pero Red no podía evitar recordar como ella se había ruborizado cuando le sirvió la pinta. Ahora su Lizzie era toda una mujer de 24 años con ambiciones personales y un futuro brillante, con unos ojos en los que podía perderse y una sonrisa adorable; por no hablar de su trasero respingón que Red no pudo evitar mirar cuando ella se daba la vuelta cargada de bebidas.

  * “Hola” dijo Liz acercándose a la barra. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes ya que el local estaba vacío y no le apetecía sentarse sola en una mesa.



  * “¿Vienes a por otra Guiness?”



  * “Oh, ¿te acuerdas de mí?”



  * “Por supuesto…” Red dudó antes de continuar, iba a decirle que era imposible olvidarla pero decidió tirar de sentido del humor, lo último que quería era que ella pensara que era un baboso “no tengo mucha clientela ¿sabes? Y la gente no suele pedir bebidas típicas irlandesas…”



  * “Oh, bueno en realidad me gustaría probar otra… ¿Qué me recomiendas?”



  * “Deberías probar una cerveza tostada” dijo Red “Una Murphy te encantará”



Y sin más se puso a prepararla. Red estuvo tentado a invitarla pero nuevamente se contuvo, necesitaba ganarse su confianza y era mejor ir poco a poco.

  * “Eres Roger ¿No?” Dijo Liz recordando su nombre.



  * “¿Por qué no me llamas Red mejor?” contestó Red con cuidado, se había prometido no mentirla, incluso en esa nimiedad “Es algo así como mi apodo”



  * “Yo soy Elizabeth, pero puedes llamarme Liz”



  * “Lizzie…” dijo suavemente mientras le servía la pinta de cerveza con unos frutos secos “es un nombre muy dulce” soltó Red sin poderse reprimir.



Liz volvió a ruborizarse, era ridículo que este hombre la afectara tanto, ni siquiera esto se podía considerar flirteo, pero ella tenía que reconocer que era un hombre muy sexy y que cualquier cosa que dijera la excitaba.

Red se dio cuenta y decidió darle espacio, se apartó para secar unos vasos que no necesitaban ser secados y así poder serenarse. Si Sam lo viera probablemente le daría un puñetazo.

Liz bajó la mirada y se concentró en mirar los cacahuetes que Red le había servido, y menos mal que estaba mirando ahí, porque segundos antes ella estaba repasando su trasero con esos pantalones ajustados que tan bien le quedaban justo antes de que él se diera la vuelta y la pillara. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Había vuelto al instituto y se había encaprichado de un hombre así…

  * “¿Qué te preocupa Lizzie?”



  * “Oh no es nada, he tenido una semana estresante, eso es todo, no creo que quieras escuchar mis problemas”



  * “Por supuesto que quiero escucharlos cariño” Red se pateó por llamarla así, intentó sonar casual y siguió con su vieja táctica de explotar su sentido del humor “parte de mi profesión es escuchar los problemas del cliente… no querrás quitarme ese privilegio ¿no? Somos algo así como los psicólogos amateur de la sociedad así que… dispara”



Liz vio verdadero interés en sus ojos y decidió explotar.

  * “Pues ha sido una semana desastrosa, bueno, sabes que estoy en la base de Quantico del FBI no?”



  * “Si Lizzie, te he visto con tus compañeros... justo al otro lado de la calle, vienen mucho por aquí”



  * “Es mi primera semana en realidad” dijo Liz “hay muy buen compañerismo pero las clases son increíblemente duras, me paso todas las tardes buscando bibliografía, la preparación física es exigente y para rematar hoy hemos tenido prácticas de tiro y he descubierto que no valgo para esto Red” Liz ahora no lo miraba a los ojos, parecía estar a punto de llorar “y lo peor de todo es que mis compañeros parecen estar de vacaciones, a nadie le cuesta tanto como a mí, nadie busca bibliografía, han estado toda esta semana saliendo por las noches y yo apenas llegaba al día, me estrellaba en la cama muerta del cansancio… ¡Y aún quedan 19 semanas…! No estoy hecha para esto Red…”



Liz rompió a llorar. Inmediatamente como un resorte Red salió de la barra por el hueco inferior y la abrazó mientras ella seguía sentada en el taburete. Dejó unos segundos que ella se desahogara y luego hizo que la mirara a los ojos agarrando suavemente su cara.

  * “Lizzie escúchame” dijo captando su atención “Soy consciente de que apenas nos conocemos, pero tienes que escuchar lo que voy a decirte ¿vale?”



Liz asintió.

  * “En primer lugar: no te fíes del compañerismo, sois rivales, no amiguitos de instituto; si ellos no son conscientes tu deberías tenerlo claro desde este momento ¿ok?”



Liz volvió a asentir, no podía articular palabra cuando Red la tenía hipnotizada hablándole a escasos centímetros de ella.

  * “En segundo lugar” Red continuó “Esos palurdos no tienen nada que hacer contigo… si esos son el futuro del FBI cualquiera podrá robar un banco, son ruidosos, estúpidos, impulsivos e inmaduros. Créeme, llevo toda la semana soportándolos”



Red soltó una de sus mejillas para limpiarle una lágrima mientras Liz lo miraba absorta.

  * “Y en tercer lugar” dijo Red sonriéndole “mi padre me enseñó a disparar, cuando quieras te puedo enseñar un par de trucos Lizzie; no es por presumir pero soy un buen tirador”



Liz le sonrió ahora, se había avergonzado por estallar así, pero no tenía a nadie más y no iba a llamar a su padre para decirle que se rendía a la semana. Sobre todo cuando sabía que Sam estaba desesperado por hacerla volver a casa.

  * “Gracias Red, tomaré en serio todo lo que me has dicho. Lo prometo.” Liz estaba a gusto con el tan cerca de ella, lejos de sentirse incómoda era la primera vez desde que llegó a Quantico que se sentía bien, como en casa, y había sido al lado de un extraño en un pub. Aunque no era propio de ella, no le importaba, adoraba esta cercanía y no quería cuestionarlo más.



  * “Estupendo, solo por eso estás invitada a la siguiente ronda, verás cómo duermes del tirón y mañana será otro día ¿de acuerdo?”



  * “Oh no tienes por qué invitarme Red, en serio”



  * “Tonterías, para una clienta que escucha mis consejos… tengo que tratarla bien ¿no es así” Dijo Red sonriéndole



  * “De acuerdo gracias” contestó azorada.



Red le sirvió otra pinta sonriendo. Adoraba verla con las mejillas rojas y avergonzada. Se había convertido en una mujer hermosa y dulce; no podía evitar acercarse a ella y secarle las lágrimas… y su sonrisa… Red mataría por esa sonrisa.

  * “Aquí tienes” dijo poniendo la pinta en la barra junto con más cacahuetes.



Liz disfrutó de la cerveza fría derramándose por su garganta, de la música que Red tenía en el local, de los sonidos de los vasos mientras Red los colocaba en la estantería, del hermoso local vacío solo para ella. Se sentía bien, ese local era su pequeño refugio para las siguientes 19 semanas y nadie se lo iba a arrebatar. Sus compañeros no eran tales; Red tenía razón, eran rivales y ella tenía que centrarse en su objetivo. Cuando acabó la cerveza se despidió de Red con una sonrisa; era increíble como un extraño había logrado que enterrara todas las dudas e inseguridades, como la había hecho sentir ella misma.

Justo cuando iba a agarrar la puerta.

  * “Lizzie” la llamó Red “Vas a ser una increíble agente del FBI, te lo prometo”



Liz le sonrió una última vez. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sonreír cuando estaba con él?. No quiso cuestionarlo más y se dirigió de vuelta a la base para descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz aprovechó el fin de semana para organizar más bibliografía y preparar las clases de la semana. Tuvo tiempo de descansar y de pensar en lo que Red le había dicho. En realidad ella pensaba en mucho más que en sus palabras, pensaba en su boca mientras hablaba, en cómo le había secado esa lágrima, en su contacto cuando la abrazó mientras ella lloraba como una estúpida adolescente. Había sido dulce y comprensivo; y sobre todo le había hablado de tal manera que había logrado que ella recuperara su fuerza interior y su confianza. Ahora podía afrontar la semana con una determinación distinta: iba a dejarse la piel en esto, iba a trabajar duro todos los días, iba a absorber todo lo que pudiera aprender para convertirse en la mejor agente del FBI, iba a darlo todo para que los viernes, al acabar la semana, pudiera ir a tomar una cerveza junto a ese hombre; se sentía hipnotizada, Red era el premio al final de una dura semana y Liz iba a ganárselo de verdad.

Mientras tanto Red se quedó consternado. Sus sentimientos estaban interfiriendo otra vez, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo ella había estallado en lágrimas. Realmente su Lizzie anhelaba ser agente del FBI y ahora todos sus planes estaban jodidos.

Red tenía a Dembé trabajando en un contacto dentro de Quantico. Había pensado en trucar las armas en el momento en el que Liz hiciera su prueba final. Ella habría suspendido la prueba y habría vuelto a casa de Sam sana y salva. Este debía ser el objetivo principal, la razón primigenia por la que Red se había metido en la boca del lobo, arriesgándose a sí mismo: Liz debía dejar el FBI a toda costa.

Pero verla llorar… no podía, simplemente no podía. Había visto brillar esos ojos azules como el océano cuando le había asegurado que sería una increíble agente del FBI. Eso era vocación. ¿Cómo iba Red a interponerse entre algo así? Cómo podría ser el responsable de verla verter lágrimas de nuevo. Él solo deseaba verla reír, bueno, a decir verdad adoraría hacer más cosas con ella.

“No Red ¿qué diablos te pasa?” Se pateó a sí mismo.

Inmediatamente llamó a Dembé para cancelar la operación. El hombre fiel no hizo más preguntas y le aseguró que no habría más problemas.

La siguiente llamada era más complicada:

  * “Sam, soy Red” dijo al teléfono “escucha, tenías razón. No hay nada que hacer, Lizzie quiere esto.”



  * “Lo se Red, pero esperaba que pudieras hacer algo para…”



  * “Es inútil Sam, he visto la determinación que tiene, aunque pudiera hacer algo ella persistiría y sería peor”



  * “¿Qué quieres decir?” contestó Sam con una nota de preocupación “¿has hablado con ella?”



  * “Si… apenas, solo para cerciorarme de que…”



  * “Red no puedes acercarte a ella ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? Si te reconoce…”



  * “No me va a reconocer Sam” dijo Red peligrosamente “sé cómo cuidarla mejor que tú, si hubiera podido no te la habría dejado” Red se arrepintió al segundo de decir esas duras palabras “Lo siento Sam, lo siento… No debí decir eso, has sido más que un padre para ella; mucho mejor que lo que yo hubiera podido ser”



  * “Red…”



  * “Sam, está bien, solo quiero conocerla, ver en qué se ha convertido… nada más”



  * “Está bien Red, supongo que le vendrá bien tener un buen amigo por ahí. Cuídate”



Y sin más se despidió de su viejo amigo.

Liz enfrentó la semana con renovada energía. Tenía fuerzas para manejarlo todo, madrugaba para entrenar saliendo a correr por los alrededores de la base, volvía a tiempo para ducharse y estar lista para las clases, preparaba la bibliografía después de cada clase, se empapaba en la biblioteca ampliando más y más cada tema que daban los profesores…

Las clases eran apasionantes y su formación en psicología le daba la base necesaria para poder desenvolverse en los perfiles de criminales sexuales, asesinos en serie, psicópatas, sociópatas, y demás calaña que camina entre nosotros. Investigó y amplió en el estudio de crimen organizado, mafias extranjeras… Liz se había convertido en una esponja dispuesta a absorberlo todo.

Pronto los compañeros comenzaron a mirarla con recelo. Ella siempre contestaba la primera en clase, hacía las mejores preguntas a los profesores quienes mostraban su entusiasmo por cada una de sus intervenciones. Entrenaba en los ratos libres para subir por la cuerda, para fortalecer con cada movimiento su tren superior.

Por las noches llegaba agotada; ella agradecía no tener que compartir habitación con nadie, al parecer era la nueva política de Quantico, querían aspirantes concentrados en su objetivo. Al acabar cada día se estampaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos intentando visualizar paisajes hermosos. Había aprendido esas estrategias de control del estrés, después de su posgrado, en unas prácticas que tuvo que hacer en las emergencias psiquiátricas de Nueva York; recordaba aquella etapa de su vida con cariño, fueron meses malos, sí, pero aprendió muchísimo y le permitió saber lo que realmente aspiraba en la vida.

Las imágenes pasaban por su imaginación como una película en alta definición. Había perfeccionado la técnica y era capaz de evadirse de la realidad. Era un ejercicio muy eficaz para sobrellevar el estrés de cada día. Por alguna razón se le representaban imágenes de prados y montañas verdes que desembocaban en altos precipicios sobre el océano azul; enormes rocas graníticas sobre ásperos acantilados, se imaginaba el viento marítimo, el olor a sal, el sol picando su cara… curiosamente le daban serenidad esos paisajes y más profundizaba en ellos.

Por primera vez y gracias a un excéntrico camarero en un pub se sentía fuerte y valiente; tenía las armas y el talento para superar esto; ese hombre le había abierto los ojos con una pequeña conversación y le había hecho sacar esas armas que tenía escondidas. Le estaba más que agradecida, de hecho estaba deseando que llegara el viernes para contarle su semana y para homenajearse a sí misma con esas cervezas frías y esa música tan evocadora y alegre…

El viernes llegó y con él las temidas prácticas de tiro; por alguna razón se le resistían, ella se concentraba en la explicación del técnico, practicaba y atendía a cada uno de sus movimientos de arme y desarme, cada pieza… ella creía que tenía puntería, pero en el momento de la verdad fallaba. Pudo ver varias sonrisas en los compañeros. Al salir de la galería de tiro se entretuvo dejando los protectores auditivos y corrió apresuradamente porque tenía que buscar unos materiales en la biblioteca, justo al doblar un pasillo se topó con los mismos compañeros con los que había estado tomando copas en el Red Lion el primer día.

  * “Vaya, por fin hay algo que se le da mal a Doña Perfecta.” Dijo el muchacho asiático que les había descubierto el pub.



  * “Es una perra fría y calculadora” dijo sin piedad una chica más “creerá que llegará a ser una jefaza del FBI en cuanto aterrice en una unidad…”



Liz se mantuvo escondida detrás del corredor, su yo anterior habría enfrentado la hipocresía de sus compañeros, su yo actual se había dado cuenta de que era un desperdicio de energía; debía centrarse en su objetivo y utilizar esa misma energía en ser la mejor. Decidió enfocarse en mejorar en el tiro y sacar más tiempo para practicar por su cuenta. Había oído que a las afueras de la ciudad había una galería de tiro privada donde podría trabajarlo por su cuenta, lejos de miradas de contrincantes.

Por fin llegó el viernes por la noche. Había salido un poco antes para pasar por una pastelería, se sentía muy agradecida a ese hombre y quería sinceramente corresponder sus buenos consejos. Llevaba un surtido de pasteles de diversos tipos, se sentía una tonta, ni siquiera sabía si a él le gustaban los dulces… Tampoco quería hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero a ella le habían enseñado a ser agradecida y realmente la charla de Red le había hecho afrontar los problemas con fortaleza renovada. Además llevaba días fantaseando con su cara cuando la viera aparecer por la puerta con los pasteles en la mano… quizá debería esconderlos en una bolsa o algo así.

Así que ella se cambió de ropa, se sentía coqueta y ya no podía negarlo; quizá simplemente era la sensación de éxito después de una dura semana que había sobrellevado maravillosamente, su autoestima por las nubes; o sencillamente se sentía una mujer más madura después de esta primera prueba y quería demostrárselo a un hombre sexy detrás de una barra. En cualquier caso ella eligió unos pantalones ajustados oscuros que sabía que resaltaban su trasero respingón; una blusa satinada azul océano, del mismo color que el mar que golpeaban los acantilados en su imaginación, la blusa se abría sutilmente sobre el escote, mostrando lo justo para dejar claro que lo que se veía era para Red. Simplemente el look que había elegido era una sutil metáfora de su metamorfosis durante la última semana, atrás habían quedado los días de instituto y enamoramientos adolescentes, minifaldas y escotes acentuados. Ella era una mujer que deseaba a Red, se sentía a gusto con él e iba a dejárselo claro.

Pero al llegar a la puerta dudó momentaneamente. Por alguna razón, con Red, una parte de ella se sentía una niña pequeña y otra parte todo lo contrario: una mujer fuerte y segura. Esa dicotomía la había sentido el primer día cuando él le sirvió aquella pinta de cerveza negra con el dibujo especial solo para ella; recordó como se había sonrojado como una niña pequeña. La siguiente vez había sido similar, ella había estallado en lágrimas y él la habia rodeado sin dudarlo y había secado sus lágrimas antes de devolverle la seguridad en sí misma. ¿Acaso ella se estaba montando una película en su cabeza? Quizá él la veía demasiado joven…

Suspiró y abrió la puerta. No se sorprendío al ver el local vacío, no parecía tener mucha clientela fija, quizá Red estaba preocupado por el futuro del pub y ella preocupándose por sus tonterías…

Avanzó lentamente a la barra mientras él la sonreía con afecto. Poco sabía ella que Red había estado estos días tratando con sequedad a los pocos clientes que había heredado del anterior propietario. Red compró a toda prisa y a un precio desorbitado el pub y probablemente el afortunado propietario estaría ahora disfrutando del sol en algún país tropical. Ciertamente el pub no tenía unas finanzas depuradas, pero a Red poco le importaba eso. El Red Lion era una coartada para acercarse a su Lizzie; no tenía otra misión.

La vio aparecer con una hermosa blusa que resaltaba sus ojos, ella sonreía tímida y balanceaba una misteriosa bolsa.

  * “Buenas noches Lizzie” dijo Red dejándolo todo y centrando en ella su atención “llevo toda la semana esperando que me digas como te ha ido”



  * “Pues… ¡mucho mejor!” contestó ella alegremente “bueno, no te voy a mentir, ha sido una semana más dura incluso que la anterior, pero la verdad… tus palabras me hicieron afrontarlo mejor” dijo volviéndose tímida de repente. “sinceramente te estoy muy agradecida Red, bueno, no tiene importancia, pero… te he traído una tontería, es un detalle sin importancia” Lizzie dijo nerviosa “he estado toda la semana pensando en ti y…” ella se cortó de repente y puso la bolsa en la barra del bar.



¿Cómo era posible que hacía unos minutos se sintiera una mujer capaz de enfrentarse a la cúpula de la mafia y ahora se derritiera como una niña pequeña frente al chico más guapo del instituto? No, incluso era peor que eso… Red era amable, dulce… pero resultaba intimidante.

Red a su vez intentó mantener la compostura, pero no pudo ocultar su sorpresa; cada vez que la veía sonrojarse y mostrar ese lado tan dulce Red se derretía ¿había estado toda la semana pensando en él? ¿Realmente su pequeña y preciosa Lizzie le había dicho eso? Red abrió la bolsa nervioso, fuera lo que fuera ahora tenía claro que ella se había vestido para él, había pensado en él mientras venía hacia aquí con lo que fuera que le había comprado… ella! Ahora Red tenía la certeza de que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

  * “Oh mi…!” dijo felizmente sorprendido “Lizzie, no sabes lo que has hecho…!”



  * “¿Qué…?” contestó Liz confundida “si no te gustan no pasa nada, no tienes que …”



  * “¿Estás de broma?” dijo riendo “Estás delante del hombre más goloso que has conocido en tu vida. No tenías por qué cariño, de verdad”



  * “Oh, no tiene importancia, solo quería…”



  * “Gracias” la interrumpió Red “Gracias por esto” dijo señalando la bandeja de pasteles “y sobre todo gracias por pensar en mí durante tus momentos tristes”



Unos simples pasteles, una tontería sí, pero Lizzie los había comprado pensando en él. Para Red significaban más que un Rolex de oro macizo. Su dulce Lizzie…

  * “Tengo un té maravillosamente apropiado para estos pasteles… mmmm… ¿son de pistacho y miel? ¡Oh y estos son de nueces con canela! Huelen estupendamente” dijo entusiasmado haciendo reír a Liz. “Déjame ir atrás a buscarlo, es un té muy especial y lo tengo para mí, creo que mi clientela no sabría apreciarlo… salvo tú” dijo sonriendo.



Red salió de la barra y abrió una pequeña puerta que mostraba detrás una salita, y se adivinaban un sofá con una mesa. Red la llamó desde dentro:

  * “Lizzie, ¿por qué no cierras el pub y vienes aquí dentro con los pasteles? No creo que vaya a venir nadie más en toda la noche.”



  * “Oh, está bien” dijo ella tímida.



Cerró la puerta principal del local y entró curiosa en la estancia. Había un sofá chester con una mesa de madera oscura y una pequeña cocina.

  * “Tengo mi propio apartamento por supuesto, pero esto es solo un pequeño lugar de descanso, tengo que pasar muchas horas aquí” dijo Red mientras ponía la tetera.



Liz estaba parada sobre la entrada a la sala. Un perchero daba la bienvenida con un curioso sombrero fedora colgado descuidadamente.

  * “es muy acogedor” dijo ella “Red, lo siento… ¿entonces va mal el negocio?” dijo ella con una nota de tristeza.



  * “Bueno, está empezando, pero ya arrancará. ¿con leche y azúcar?” preguntó y Liz asintió.



Red se acercó a la mesa con las dos tazas de te. Olía deliciosamente y era muy aromático.

  * “Quizá podría convencer a mis compañeros para que vengan más a menudo aquí” dijo ella preocupada “o algún evento como música en directo o…”



  * “De verdad, no tienes que preocuparte” interrumpió Red “ahora quiero que me cuentes como ha sido tu semana” Dijo Red metiéndose un gran pedazo de pastel de pistacho.



  * “Oh bueno… pues no he parado la verdad” dijo ella sonriendo “salgo muy pronto por las mañanas a correr y a entrenar, preparo las clases con mucha bibliografía, y me paso casi todo el tiempo en la biblioteca, cuando llego por las noches estoy tan cansada que solo puedo cerrar los ojos e imaginar paisajes para relajarme”



  * “Esa es una buena técnica. Y que paisajes te imaginas”



  * “Pues sobre todo el mar; y acantilados con prados verdes…” contestó Liz con voz ensoñadora.



Red la miraba absorto. Esta era la niña que rescató del fuego, y ahora estaban sentados juntos en un pequeño sofá, sus rodillas tocándose, el pub cerrado, solos sin nadie que les interrumpa…

  * “Adoro el mar” dijo con voz suave Red.



Liz lo miró expectante, estaban muy juntos, se acercaron lentamente y rozaron sus bocas; ella cerraba los ojos mientras el hacía todo lo contrario: absorber cada segundo a cámara lenta. Respiraron el aire del otro antes de abrir sus bocas al unísono y fundirse en un beso lento y suave, tímido y temeroso; como si ambos supieran que estaban cruzando una línea invisible que les impidiera volver atrás.

De hecho ese era el caso; Liz avanzó con sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Red y él sacó fuerzas para detenerla suavemente exhalando un suspiro. Esto no estaba bien, definitivamente no podía empezar así con esta persona tan especial para él. Había comprado el pub con la intención de vigilarla e incluso había movido a su hombre fiel para hacerla fallar en el sueño de su vida… ¿y ahora después de verla tres veces estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella? Podría hacerle mucho daño; después de todo se alejó de ella hace casi 20 años para despistar a sus enemigos…

  * “Lo siento yo no debí asumir…” dijo Liz avergonzada. “Creo que me iré, tengo que volver a la base…”



Ella se levantó bruscamente y avanzó rápida a la salida. Red tenía la corazonada de que ella no volvería por aquí. No podía dejar que se fuera así; no después de haber probado sus labios.

  * “Lizzie espera, por favor espera” dijo Red en un susurro. “No es lo que piensas… solo quiero tomarme las cosas más lentas ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, no dejes de venir a verme, eres lo mejor que me pasa a lo largo de la semana”



  * “Yo no quería apresurar nada, lo siento si he sido demasiado rápida” dijo Liz sin mirarlo directamente. “Yo…”



  * “Realmente quiero volver a verte Lizzie” dijo Red levantándose y acercándose a ella “¿Volverás el próximo viernes?” Ahora Red tenía ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Liz.



  * “Si” dijo Liz mirándolo a los ojos “Si aquí estaré… después de todo este es como mi refugio al final de una semana de pesadilla” ella sonrió al fin.



Sin decir una palabra más Red la acompañó a la puerta abriéndola para ella y saliendo a la calle solo para verla alejarse. Había empezado muy mal las cosas y podría convertirse en un desastre. No iba a permitirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz durmió mal esa noche. A decir verdad el beso lo habían iniciado los dos, pero por alguna razón sentía que era ella la que había metido la pata. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insegura con él? Sabía poco de él, pero le había parecido percibir que Red estaba algo interesado en ella. “Quizá tiene pareja, o ha dejado recientemente una relación” pensó Liz.

Decidió comportarse como una adulta y pasar la semana lo mejor que pudiera y el viernes ir a tomarse una cerveza y relajarse sin preocuparse más.

Se despertó el sábado después de una noche de perros y decidió machacarse en el gimnasio. Pasó toda la mañana entrenando sus habilidades con el saco de boxeo hasta que le dolieron los brazos; más tarde se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos entumecidos. Al acabar se obligó a salir de la base para explorar la ciudad. Decidió comer sola en una hamburguesería típica; al acabar pensó en posponer la exploración de la ciudad y acercarse al club de tiro. Habló con la recepcionista que le informó de los requisitos y condiciones legales, de las instalaciones y de los precios; después la invitó a que viera por sí misma la galería de tiro.

Cuando Liz accedió a la galería ahí estaba él. Se paralizó detrás de él observando su postura al disparar; realmente era bueno, especialmente sujetando el arma con decisión. Poco sabía ella que Red no estaba practicando, precisamente, estaba desfogando su frustración. Como criminal su carácter estoico era lo más conveniente para tratar con traficantes, hackers, estafadores e incluso asesinos; otra cosa era lidiar con sus propios errores. Había pasado toda la noche en vela desde que Liz lo dejó. La había detenido justo cuando ella estaba a punto de desnudarlo; Red tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber cuándo el fuego no podría detenerse. Tenía la certeza de que habrían hecho el amor en ese mismo sofá. Y no sería justo, no para ella, quien no sabía las implicaciones que había detrás. Red la había conocido siendo una niña pequeña que acababa de sufrir un episodio traumático; solo había confiado en Sam para cuidarla y darle una infancia feliz y ajena al negro mundo; y ahora, años después… tenía ante él a una mujer dulce y maravillosa; una luz, un faro, un camino de vuelta a casa. La cuestión era: ¿Red se merecía volver a casa? ¿Y Lizzie? ¿Acaso Lizzie merecía embarcarse en algo así sin saber las consecuencias?

A pesar de la carga emocional, Red se desfogó con la diana frente a él. Sintió la adrenalina en sus venas. Esto era su mundo: disparar a los indeseables para mantener a Lizzie a salvo. Si, ese había sido el objetivo inicial; pero eso era antes de saber el giro de los acontecimientos que iba a ocurrir: Lizzie se había metido en la boca del lobo solita, parece que Red no pudo protegerla de su destino al fin y al cabo. “Quizá podría acompañarla en el camino a partir de ahora…” fantaseó Red “Quizá sea el momento de decir una verdad por una maldita vez”

En ese preciso momento cuando ese pensamiento peregrino cruzaba su mente se quitó los cascos auditivos protectores y se dispuso a dejar el arma cuando la vio. Estaba en la entrada de la galería de tiro apoyada en la pared sonriéndole. Ella parecía una aparición recién salida de sus pensamientos.

  * “¡Lizzie!” dijo perplejo “Que agradable sorpresa!”



  * “Hola Red” dijo ella alegremente “Vaya, no mentías… eres realmente bueno”



  * “Por supuesto que no mentía” dijo divertido “aunque debes saber que jamás te mentiría Lizzie” dijo en un tono más solemne.



Ahí estaba, el Red que conseguía azorarla como si fuera una adolescente. Tenía la capacidad de sacar una intensidad en los momentos más impensables.

  * “Ven cariño, enséñame como la sujetas” dijo entregándole el arma y apartándose lo suficiente.



Liz disparó varios tiros tal y como le habían enseñado. Su técnica mejoraba pero por alguna razón su puntería no.

  * “Mmmmh” empezó Red pensativo “tu técnica es buena Lizzie, de hecho diría que es perfecta. Lo que falla es quizá más profundo…”



  * “¿Qué quieres decir?”



  * “Creo que tu subconsciente no quiere acertar” dijo Red enigmáticamente. “Vamos, te lo explicaré mejor, salgamos de aquí”



Y ante una Liz perpleja le quitó el arma de las manos y la guardó cuidadosamente en la funda. Poniendo una mano en la cintura la dirigió fuera de la galería. Al pasar por delante de la recepcionista Red se despidió cortésmente de ella, quien le devolvió una sonrisa mucho más que cordial.

  * “¿A dónde me llevas?” dijo Liz curiosa.



  * “Oh lo siento cariño, tu problema no se arregla en esa galería de tiro… mejor déjame explicarte ¿de acuerdo? Hay una cafetería justo al otro lado de la calle, permíteme invitarte y podré explicarme mejor.”



La condujo hasta el lugar y se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana. Red estaba esperando a que pasara la camarera para que pudieran hablar tranquilos. Pidieron un par de cafés y por fin los dejaron solos.

  * “Necesito preguntarte algo Lizzie, y necesito que seas sincera; no conmigo, contigo misma ¿de acuerdo?” dijo suavemente Red.



Liz asintió.

  * “¿Estas absolutamente segura de que todas y cada una de las partes de ti quieren convertirse en agente del FBI?” pregunto con firmeza “¿eres consciente del mundo donde te estás metiendo?”



Liz se quedó pensando. Parecía una pregunta simple, ella había mostrado su entusiasmo a su propio padre, a sus compañeros de facultad, a sus nuevos profesores… pero por alguna razón la forma que tuvo Red de hacerle cuestionárselo era mucho más incisiva que la del resto de la gente.

  * “Realmente quiero esto Red” contestó Liz después de unos minutos con seguridad. “No se si valdré pero…”



  * “No te he preguntado si crees que vales para esto” Red la interrumpió “necesito que te contestes a ti misma si realmente quieres entrar en este mundo sórdido”



Liz sopesó sus palabras con cuidado.

  * “Realmente este mundo sórdido del que hablas está ahí, puedo o no entrar en él por propia voluntad, pero no sirve de nada esconderse de él cuando hay psicópatas en la cola del supermercado, cuando hay secuestros de trata de mujeres y niños todos los días, cuando las mafias campan a sus anchas… la pregunta no es si quiero entrar en este mundo oscuro y criminal; la pregunta es si realmente puedo hacer algo para mejorarlo.” Dijo Liz con una fuerza inusitada en su voz “Y la respuesta es que sí. Es mi sueño Red, contribuir a mejorar este mundo todo lo que esté en mi mano”



Red la miró maravillado. De todas las respuestas que ella podría darle ninguna lo habría desarmado como ésta. No solo tenía talento y vocación, si no que la motivación que la impulsaba era la correcta. Su pequeña Lizzie tenía una fuerza escondida que podía vislumbrar ahora. Y él tenía el privilegio de poder verla crecer.

  * “Creo que no podrías haber contestado mejor” dijo Red aún asombrado “Bien ahora, despejado lo más importante, hablaremos de lo que te ocurre al disparar.”



Red apuró el café y cogió aire.

  * “Lizzie, estamos diseñados para defendernos. Si nos atacan, atacamos. Si nos deslumbran protegemos nuestra vista ¿No?” empezó Red mientras Liz lo miraba absorta “El arma es una extensión de tu defensa. Has contestado a mi primera pregunta de la manera más impecable y honesta que habría podido imaginar, es decir, que las motivaciones que te impulsan son las mejores. Cuando empuñes un arma recuerda esa última frase que me dijiste: Quiero mejorar el mundo.”



Liz lo miró escéptica ahora.

  * “Pero no puede ser esa la única razón por la que tiro mal”



  * “Oh no cariño, apenas estamos empezando.” Dijo Red sonriendo “Esto es psicología del tirador y lo que te ocurre es muy común en tiradores noveles” Red movía las manos anticipando su entusiasmo por la cantidad de ideas que iba a transmitirle a Liz. “Huir de las agresiones está en nuestro ADN. Empuñar un arma implica que no estamos huyendo, si no enfrentando el problema cara a cara. El arma, el disparo ensordecedor nos aturde y patea nuestro instinto de supervivencia, nuestro impulso de huir de una situación peligrosa. Es nuestro deber imponernos a él; o mejor aún, utilizar ese instinto para canalizar nuestra concentración en el arma y el disparo ensordecedor.”



Liz seguía atenta a todas y cada una de sus palabras.

  * “Por lo que he visto has superado por ti misma los errores iniciales: mantienes las muñecas firmes y evitas el quiebro antes del disparo, sujetas el arma con ambas manos, has logrado controlar la respiración y sobre todo eres capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos” dijo Red con admiración “y lo has logrado porque tienes talento, porque tu sueño es ser una agente del FBI eficaz… pero la parte del subconsciente es la que te falta por pulir” Red tomó aire “para esa parte es necesario que lo trabajes con alguien que conozca cómo funciona tu mente”



  * “Y ese alguien eres tú” dijo Liz maravillada.



  * “Oh no, no quería presumir eso… yo solo”



  * “No estás presumiendo nada, de hecho parece que estás leyéndome la mente” dijo asombrada Liz “por favor continua”



  * “Bien” Red dudó “Todo se basa en la determinación mental. Si la tienes serás capaz de controlar el retroceso del arma evitando anticiparte a él y haciendo que el disparo sea fluido y tus muñecas firmes. Conozco muchos tiradores experimentados que siguen cometiendo esos errores y la única razón es que no han trabajado ese inconsciente y siguen dudando antes de disparar. Tienes la técnica Lizzie, te falta el subconsciente” dijo Red con determinación. “Para ello aquí va mi primer ejercicio; y deberás ser muy perseverante ¿de acuerdo? Bien” continuó “Has trabajado tu parte consciente con una técnica muy pulida y perfeccionada, ahora trabajaremos tu parte inconsciente a través de la autoimagen que tienes de ti misma. Quiero que todas las noches antes de irte a dormir te imagines en la galería de tiro donde hemos estado y te imagines tirando y dando al blanco. Quiero que visualices todos los detalles: la ropa que llevas, la temperatura que había en el local, el peso del arma en tu muñeca… todo. Cuantos más detalles mejor. Te aseguro que el viernes cuando llegues a las prácticas de tiro lo harás perfecto. No debes practicar nada más, no toques un arma hasta el día de la clase. Solo visualízalo todas las noches antes de dormir ¿De acuerdo?” dijo Red sonriendo.



  * “De acuerdo” dijo Liz escéptica “Lo haré… aunque solo porque tú me lo dices…”



  * “Me vale con eso” dijo Red sonriendo “¡Ah y muy importante! Acuérdate de repetirte a ti misma tu frase: Quiero mejorar el mundo. Te prometo que lo harás bien.”



Liz le sonrió. Otra vez estaba dándole confianza en sí misma. Pronto se dio cuenta de la hora; realmente tenía que irse a preparar la bibliografía de la semana.

  * “Vamos, me doy cuenta de que se te ha hecho tarde, permíteme que te acompañe por favor” dijo Red adelantándose a sus palabras.



Caminaron en silencio. Liz estaba reflexionando sobre las palabras de Red. Era asombroso como había conectado con ella, ¿cómo podría conocer lo que pasaba por su mente? Pronto llegaron al camino que llevaba a la base. Red se paró nervioso: el número 4 de los más buscados justo en la entrada de una de las bases del FBI más importantes era demasiado arriesgado incluso para él.

  * “Te dejo aquí Lizzie, espero que te salga bien la clase del viernes…” dijo con repentina timidez “y realmente espero verte el viernes en el pub, estaré deseando que me cuentes como fue la semana”



  * “Allí estaré Red” contestó muy segura Liz “intentaré ganarme esa pinta de cerveza” dijo ella sonriendo. “Y… gracias de verdad, gracias otra vez por… bueno, me conoces tan bien que apenas puedo creerlo.” Liz no pudo ocultar su asombro.



  * “Yo… soy consciente de que apenas me conoces, me has visto tres o cuatro veces. Pero… me siento muy… unido a ti” dijo Red emocionado.



Liz se acercó a él con la intención de besar sus dulces labios. Pero Red se apartó suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

  * “Ten buena semana Lizzie” dijo a su oído “Estaré deseando verte el viernes”



**Author's Note:**

> Se agradecen los comentarios (buenos o malos), sugerencias y correcciones.  
> ¡Los Kudos me dan la vida!  
> Gracias por leer, como siempre


End file.
